


Buck Shot Cafe

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You take Dean home for the night after he picks you up with a cheesy pick up line.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fills in the blanks on episode 12.18 The Memory Remains. I might do a part two about the next morning.

 

He was attractive, they both were, the two guys in suits sitting in the center of the diner. So attractive, that when the one with shorter hair, the one who’d been watching your every move all night long, used that unbelievably cheesy pick up line, you’d fallen for it, hook, line, and sinker. Which was one of the reasons you were now standing outside your door with your keys in your hand and his hand on your waist.

That first second after the door closed behind you was awkward, one of those “what the hell do we do now?” moments. But Dean smiled at you, an easy, adorable grin that made your heart melt a little. He loosened his tie and slipped off his overcoat, his eyes never leaving yours.

You took his coat and hung it in the closet beside yours, then you eased off your boots. When you turned around, he was  _ right there _ , right up in your personal space, so close you could smell coffee, and leather, and cologne, and then his arms were around you and he was kissing you, soft and gentle, restrained. You could feel the pent-up energy waiting to be released. God, you wanted him to release it.

You pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders, catching it before it hit the ground, and tossing it on the table by the door, knocking over the vase of fake flowers. Not that you cared, not when Dean’s hands were in your hair, tipping your head back so he could attach those gorgeous lips of his to your neck, alternately kissing, sucking, and licking until you were panting with desire.

Dean took a step back, glancing around your small apartment. He took your hand and led you across the room to the couch, pulling you onto his lap. His hand was on your bare leg, right at the edge of your skirt, his lips on yours.

You couldn’t hold back the moan, though the sound was swallowed by his insistent kisses, your body instinctively moving closer to his, the touch of his hands to your skin igniting a need in you that only Dean could fulfill.

He kissed a path down your neck, shifting so you were lying beneath him, the straps of your tank top falling off your shoulders, your skirt around your upper thighs. He was stretched out on top of you, his weight a comfort you hadn’t expected, his hands roaming over your body, his kisses slow and easy, until you were on fire, pushed right up to the edge, thrumming with need.

He rocked his hips into yours, the hard line of his obvious erection pressing into you, making you gasp. You pushed a hand between your bodies, loving the sound of his moan as you caressed him through his dress pants and the way his grip tightened on you.

“Bedroom?” he murmured, his lips pressed to your ear.

You pointed to a door off of the small living room, giggling when Dean rose to his feet, lifting you, his thighs flexing, his biceps bulging. Two steps into the room, he turned and pressed you against the wall, his kisses impatient, needy, hungry. He bit your lower lip, his hips rocking into yours, his heavy cock rubbing against your damp panties. 

“We’ve both got too much on,” Dean growled. He yanked his tie over head, and started to unbutton his shirt.

You ripped your tank top over your head, your nipples hardening as the cool air hit them, goosebumps rising on your skin. It didn’t take long for your clothes to be piled on the floor with Dean’s, or for him to pull you back into his arms, your naked bodies flush against each other.

You clawed at his back, trying to pull him closer, wanting him more than you’d ever wanted anyone. A low growl rumbled through his chest, his hands clamped down on you, and then you were on the bed, Dean’s head between your legs, his tongue sinfully deep inside of you, alongside two fingers. 

Your legs fell open and your hands twisted in the sheet, filthy moans falling from your lips, all sense of propriety gone as you fucked yourself on Dean’s tongue. He flattened a hand across your lower stomach, his thumb circling your clit, drawing sensations out of you that you hadn’t known existed. One hand clamped down on the back of his head, your back arched, hips raised, incoherent sounds of pleasure leaving your mouth, your entire body tensing and spasming as you came.

Dean worked you through the orgasm, lapping at the lips of your pussy, kissing your hips, your stomach, easing himself along the length of your body, kissing every inch of bare skin, finally wrapping his lips around your nipple, sucking greedily. 

The sheer bliss rolling through you was unbelievably overwhelming, like nothing you’d ever experienced. And it wasn’t over. Dean rose to his knees and snagged his pants, fumbling with them for a minute, before returning to the space between your legs, condom in hand. He slid it on, then he slipped his arm around you, lifting you to meet him, easing his cock inside of you, a groan leaving him as your warmth surrounded him.

He braced one arm against the headboard, pumping slowly, his lips on yours, his kisses soft and tender at first, increasing in intensity as he began to move faster. Your nails dug into his shoulders, your legs wrapped around his waist, rocking with him, riding out the insane waves of pleasure he was eliciting.

It was crazy, wild, intense - Dean pounding into you, your hands gripping the slats of the headboard, the sounds of it echoing through the room as it hit the wall repeatedly. You were ready to explode, the coil deep in the pit of your stomach winding tighter and tighter as his cock dragged against your sweet spot with every thrust.

The orgasm swept through you, like a fire rushing through a forest, consuming you, burning, sending electrifying tingles dancing all over your body. Your back bowed in a desperate attempt to push yourself closer to Dean, to meld your body to his, to feel every god damn inch of his perfect body covering yours. The wooden slats of the headboard bit into your hands, the pain not even registering because the intensity of your orgasm, the ultimate climax, was overshadowing everything.  

Dean buried his face against the side of your neck, a deep, guttural groan leaving him, his body tensing as your pussy clamped around his cock and he came, his hips moving in short, tight thrusts, even as a bone deep shudder worked its way through him.

“Holy shit,” you gasped, your arms falling to the bed beside you. “You’re...I mean, wow!”

Dean’s head came up, an adorable smirk on his face. He pressed a lingering kiss to your lips. “Mind if I stay?” he asked.

“No,” you shook your head. “I mean, I, uh, work at the diner in the morning -”

He cut you off with another kiss. “I’ll give you a ride to work. I’m not quite done with you.”

You blushed and giggled a little. You let him pull you into his arms, let him kiss you, let your mind wander through the infinite possibilities of spending the night with someone like Dean. 

It was going to be a good night.

 


	2. Buck Shot Cafe II: The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the next morning. You let Dean know just how thankful you are for the previous night’s entertainment.

 

As if the previous night hadn’t been enough to make you swoon over Dean, the next morning he had to go and open the car door for you, hold your hand as he helped you inside, and the nail in the coffin, the lingering kiss he placed on your lips before he closed the door.

You closed your eyes, squeezed your hands together, and tried to breathe. Dean was overwhelming; he took your breath away, made your heart pound, and turned you on in unimaginable ways. Last night had been the most memorable night of your life, hands down. You had felt things with Dean you had never felt before, done things you’d never done before. You hadn’t wanted it to end.

You were almost to the diner, only a few miles away, when Dean reached over, grabbed your hand, and tugged until you slid across the leather seat into the crook of his arm. He pressed a kiss to your temple.

“Did I tell you thank you?” you whispered.

“Hm, I think some time around four a.m., right after that thing -”

“Oh yeah, the thing,” you giggled. “I did like that thing.”

Dean chuckled, one eyebrow raised as he looked down at you. “Pretty sure, I got, what, four, maybe five, thank yous out of you?”

You blushed, your head shaking. “At least,” you murmured. You put your hand on his leg, absentmindedly tracing the folds of his pants as you remembered just how many times he’d brought you to that peak and pushed you over, heat pooling in the pit of your stomach at the memories.

You chanced a glance out the window, a smile dancing across your lips. You pointed to a building coming up on the right.

“Pull in there,” you ordered.

Dean looked at you, but he did as you asked, with a shrug and a grin. He took a wide right and followed your directions to the back of building’s parking lot, coming to a stop beneath a large awning. His hands fell to his lap as he looked at you expectantly.

You pushed your purse to the floor, then turned to face him, giggling at the surprised look on his face when you slipped off your leather jacket and pulled your dress up your thighs, exposing them inch by inch until the skirt was barely covering you..

“I’ve got a half an hour before I have to be at the diner,” you murmured, brushing your fingers against the naked skin right below the edge of your skirt. “How about I show you how thankful I really am?”

Dean lunged across the seat, moving lightning fast, grabbing you and maneuvering you into his lap, his back against the passenger side door. He pushed his hands beneath your dress, a wicked gleam in his eye when he realized you weren’t wearing any panties beneath the skirt. He pushed open your thighs, his fingers teasing you, his breath hot on your neck. You pulled down the top of your dress, tucking it beneath your breasts, moaning as Dean pulled a nipple into his mouth, sucking it greedily. You fumbled his pants open and pulled him free, stroking him roughly. He growled, the sound vibrating through you, making you tingle with desire.

“Condom, pocket,” he mumbled, kissing the swell of your breasts.

You pulled a condom from his pants pocket, ripped it open, and slid it on, then you pushed yourself up on your knees and lowered yourself onto him. You groaned as he stretched you open, rocking forward, taking him inch by inch. He put his hands on your waist, his lips roaming over your neck, his hips rising off of the seat with sharp, tight thrusts. 

You hiked your skirt up around your waist, then you wrapped your arms around Dean’s neck, your forehead pressed to his as you moved with him. He shoved his hand between your bodies, his fingers circling your clit. He had you gasping and panting within seconds, your nails digging into the back of his neck, the orgasm exploding through you, every nerve ending on fire. 

You kept moving, drawing out the pleasure for as long as possible, your eyes on Dean, watching him as he chased his own orgasm, his eyes squeezed shut, his tongue caught between his teeth. He threw his head back, the muscles in his neck tight and taut, tempting you. You licked a long stripe along the line of his throat, his entire body shuddering as he let go, his hands clamping down on your waist, holding you tight.

Dean caught your lips in his, kissing you breathless, caressing every inch of your bare skin, his touch exciting you all over again. Reluctantly, you sat up, shaking your head. 

“We have to go,” you sighed.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Sam’s probably getting impatient, wondering where I am.” He pulled you back to him, kissing you again. “Let’s get you to work.”

You both took a few minutes to put yourself back together as best you could, then Dean tucked you beneath his arm again, and pulled away from the abandoned building. Ten minutes later he was parking the car in front of the diner and holding the door open for you climb out. You stopped in front of the door, your body pressed against his. You giggled and turned away from him, stepping into the diner, Dean right on your heels.

He put an arm around you, one hand in the middle of your back, the other on your elbow, a smile on his face. “I’ll see you later,” he murmured, his lips inches from your ear.

Your smile didn’t leave your face the rest of the day.

 


End file.
